


Я не буду с тобой драться

by Marretjen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marretjen/pseuds/Marretjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пост!зс; в дымящемся после падения хэликерриеров Вашингтоне Зимний Солдат находит щит Капитана Америки; Зимний Солдат находит Баки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я не буду с тобой драться

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapfira23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapfira23/gifts).



Зимний находит его случайно.   
Бредёт по городу, охваченному паникой, и на него никто не обращает особого внимания. Улицы застилает тускло-серый дым, кое-где вырываются из горящих зданий удушливые чёрные клубы, Зимний солдат слышит людские крики и плач, вой сирен, визг тормозов, грохот рушащихся перекрытий и звон стекла. Это непривычно - находиться здесь одному, без приказов (или нет; он должен решить эту проблему, но - потом), без подкрепления, из динамиков больших телеэкранов непрерывно звучат слова: Трикселион, Щ.И.Т., ГИДРА, национальная безопасность, угроза, хеликэрриеры, крушение, Капитан Америка, Капитан…  
Человек, с которым я сражался, думает Зимний Солдат. Что-то скребётся у него внутри, он ещё не знает, что. Человек, которого я не убил. Человек, который не убил меня.  
Человек, который не хотел меня убивать.  
Человек, полный имён.  
Зимний знает, что его не предназначали для задач такого рода, у него всегда была цель, координаты, время и отчёт. Сейчас у него нет ничего, но он всё равно чувствует себя так, словно всё ещё на задании.  
Может быть, он дал его себе сам; это совсем не кажется неправильным.

Среди перекрывающих тротуар обломков Зимний цепляется взглядом за что-то; непонятно даже, почему, всё вокруг одинаково чёрно-серое, покрытое пылью, сажей и щебёнкой. Он подходит ближе, отодвигает левой рукой куски бетона и арматуры, видит ровную грань и едва заметные за грязью концентрические круги.  
Человек, который сказал, что не будет сражаться с ним.  
Зимний солдат тянет щит на себя, не обращая внимания на угрожающий скрежет, вытаскивает последним сильным рывком, берёт двумя руками, чувствуя отголоски боли в правой, ещё недавно выбитой из сустава; сдувает пыль, пытаясь разглядеть звезду по центру, потом переворачивает, внимательно разглядывая кожаные крепления.  
Щит будут искать, думает Зимний солдат. Щит, Капитана, его самого.  
Зимний забирает его с собой.

Он исчезает из города с сумерками, уходит, как только порядок начинает восстанавливаться, находит заброшенный коттедж - не слишком далеко, отсюда ещё виднеется берег Потомака. Он выбивает замок, спускается для верности в подвал, освещаемый только закатными солнечными лучами из узкого - и ребёнок не пролезет - окошка под самым потолком. Садится на бетонный пол в углу, так, чтобы держать на виду лестницу и дверь, прислоняется спиной к стене, кладёт щит справа от себя, пистолет-пулемёт и нож - слева.  
Надо что-то делать дальше, думает он. Это “дальше” появилось неожиданно, также, как обязанность принимать самостоятельные решения, также, как это место. Куда ещё он должен был пойти? В лабораторию, вспоминает он, и чувствует замешательство от того, что эта мысль не пришла ему в голову раньше. В квартиру к человеку с приказами, к человеку с голубыми глазами, к человеку, который убил женщину за то, что она увидела Зимнего. Он помнит, как уносил её тело, перекинув через плечо, как длинная шерстяная накидка, пропитанная кровью, свисала почти до колен, а из волос выпадали шпильки; шпильки человек приказал потом найти и подобрать. Он помнит, как скинул с причала её и её сумку. Он помнит имя - Рената.  
Он не помнит, что было дальше.  
И он не хочет туда идти.  
Если ему некуда больше идти, то это место - не хуже прочих.  
Дом, думает ещё Зимний солдат. Место, куда можно прийти. Место, куда можно вернуться, но он не знает, что это и как оно выглядит, не знает адреса или координат.  
Он заставляет себя заснуть; сон - что-то вроде криокамеры, только самостоятельно, а потому получается не сразу. Ему не снится ничего, чернота, в которую он проваливается, и мешанина имён и слов, звучащих в голове.  
Когда Зимний просыпается, то обнаруживает, что сжимает край щита правой рукой; пальцы занемели, и расцепить их получается не сразу.

Он возвращается в город ранним утром, ещё до рассвета, крадёт в приюте для бездомных одежду - кроссовки, толстовку и потёртые джинсы, - там же дожидается завтрака.  
\- Что, не повезло тебе вчера, парень? - спрашивает его какой-то старик напротив, кивая на правую руку, которую Зимний ещё старается беречь. Он кивает скомканно, мычит что-то, что вряд ли можно принять за ответ; к счастью, в этом месте мало любопытных.  
По маленькому пузатому телевизору, стоящему на высокой полке, передают очередной выпуск новостей. Сразу несколько голосов просят сделать погромче, и Зимний солдат слушает, больше впитывая информацию, чем пытаясь понять.  
Глава Совета безопасности оказался лидером террористической организации ГИДРА, поставившей себе целью захват власти над миром; директор Щ.И.Т.а Николас Фьюри мёртв; местонахождение Капитана Америки неизвестно, хотя бывший агент Мария Хилл выступила с опровержением слухов о его смерти; слитая с мировую сеть агентом Романофф информация почти полностью удалена или заблокирована американскими спецслужбами, но неизвестно, какой вред национальной безопасности успела нанести эта дерзкая и непродуманная акция…  
Зимний солдат встает из-за стола, ставит поднос на стойку рядом с мойкой и выходит из столовой, сбегая от мелькающих кадров и лиц, которые он не помнит. Которые он знает.  
Николас Фьюри.  
Агент Романофф.  
Капитан Америка.  
Человек, снявший шлем и бросивший щит перед ним.

Зимний солдат навещает лабораторию - она не разгромлена, но абсолютно пуста - и те из убежищ ГИДРЫ, о которых он знает. Некоторые явно подверглись атаке, за другими ведётся наблюдение, ещё одно оказывается заминированным. Зимний солдат не знает, что с этим делать, не знает, на кого установлена эта ловушка, поэтому он просто активирует механизм и сбегает.  
Он не знает, чего ищет, обходя все известные ему места; он не хочет приказов, ему нужны ответы, нужен кто-то, кто расскажет всю историю с начала и до конца. Он не знает, какая история правильная, но уверен, что почует неправильную сразу же.  
Ложь, вспоминает он. Слово скользкое, отдаёт змеиной чешуей, металлом и запахом одеколона человека с приказами.   
Александр Пирс, называли его в новостях. Зимнему солдату всё равно; это имя не имеет никакого значения.

Он остаётся в том заброшенном доме, который нашёл в первый день, возвращается в подвал каждую ночь, щит лежит в углу, ожидая его. Зимний солдат стёр пыль и грязь, и теперь на яркой синей и красной поверхности хорошо видны царапины. Некоторые - от падения, некоторые - от его пуль и ножа. Зимний солдат не чувствует по этому поводу сожаления или вины; чувствует что-то другое, слабое, но назойливое и упрямое - беспокойство? “Местонахождение Капитана Америки неизвестно”, вспоминает он слова диктора из новостей, когда смотрит на эти следы.  
На пятый или шестой день он находит музей и выставку; спрятав лицо за козырьком кепки, долго слушает голос, подробно рассказывающий об экспозиции, разглядывает появляющиеся и исчезающие на экранах фотографии, но всё это - как будто фильм о чём-то, незнакомом ему.  
А Зимний солдат ищет жизнь.  
Свою, понимает он тем же вечером.  
Он берёт щит - не так, как брал до этого, по-настоящему, вдевает правую руку в крепления, сжимает пальцами мягкую кожу, примеривается, не вставая - щит лёгкий, удобный, это напоминает о чём-то, но Зимний не умеет заставлять себя вспоминать до конца.  
Он засыпает, так и не сняв щита, и этой ночью он не падает в черноту. В этом есть что-то неправильное и правильное одновременно.

Зимний солдат видит его на экранах телевизоров в закусочных и торговых центрах; видит во сне, на обложках газет, комиксов и книг, в музее, на изрисованных граффити кирпичных стенах, на футболках, детских рюкзаках, витринах магазинов.  
Он видит его на берегу реки, там, где Зимний вытащил его и оставил на песке.  
Человек, который позвал его по имени.  
Человек, не согласный с тем, что он - просто Зимний солдат.  
Он выходит из-за деревьев, и человек с крыльями - человек, которого он лишил крыльев - толкает Капитана, начинает предупреждающе:  
\- Кэп!..  
Капитан оборачивается стремительно, застывает, но в его позе нет угрозы, только странная напряжённость и ожидание. Он молчит.  
Зимний солдат делает два медленных шага вперёд, снимает щит и опускает его к своим ногам.  
\- Я не буду с тобой драться, - произносит он.  
Капитан - человек на мосту, Стивен Роджерс, Стив - улыбается.  
\- Баки, - зовёт он, и Зимний солдат верит ему.  
Ему кажется, он вспомнил, что такое дом.


End file.
